In the Windows, the process of the user logon is as following. With the load of the Windows, Local Security Authority (LSA) process calls windows logon (Winlogon) process; the Winlogon process calls Logon User Interface (Logon UI) process and pops up a human-computer interactive interface; a user inputs authentication information including username and password in the human-computer interactive interface; logon UI process enumerates the authentication information input by the user and registers the information in all of the Credential Provider (CP) under the path of registry table; the Credential Provider collect credential of the user and return the credential to the Winlogon process. The Winlogon process provides the obtained credential to LSA; LSA calls corresponding Cryptographic Service Provider (CSP) according to the credential to authenticate the identity of the user.
In practice, varieties of authentication ways are adapted in order to improve the security for the user to logon system. However, in the prior art, the human-computer interactive interface popped up by Windows is for the user to input username and password only. So the logon system in the prior art permits the user to logon by inputting username and password only. If the user uses the authentication way except of inputting user name and password to logon the system, Windows will not pop up the corresponding human-computer interactive interface to prompt the user and provide for user to input authentication information to authenticate the identity of the user as well.